One of the significant sources of sulfur is as a by-product of sour gas refining. In the processing of such sulfur it is commonly placed in molten form on a metal belt where it is cooled to form a "slate" about 1/4 to 3/8 inch thick, which slate is subsequently broken into chunks for ease of handling and shipping. Problems occur in releasing the sulfur from the metal substrate. Thus there exists a need in the sulfur processing art for a release agent, preferably one with a reasonable degree of durability on the metal substrate. Moreover, if such a release agent were found, it would have utility in processing the sulfur into "bar" or other solid forms which involve the release from metal substrates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,362 it is disclosed that certain carboxy functional siloxane fluids alone or in combination with a trimethylsiloxy endblocked polydimethylsiloxane fluid can be applied to metal substrates to improve their release characteristics. It is particularly suggested that the invention has utility in treating metal fuser rolls in duplicating machines; and the release of nylon from a metal substrate is shown. A similar disclosure can be found in U.S. Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 491,432 now abandoned and 491,415 filed on July 24, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,686 copies of said applications having been filed as priority documents with Dutch Patent Application No. 7506978.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,695 it is disclosed that when certain carboxy functional siloxane fluids are incorporated in a polyurethane composition used in a reaction injection molding process that better release of the molded part can be achieved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,528 it is disclosed that a composition comprising certain carboxy functional siloxanes, certain fillers, and a polyvalent metal compound curing agent can be cured, by heating, into an elastomeric or rubbery product useful in forming gaskets, insulating electrical conductors, or encapsulating electrical components. Titanium is disclosed as one of seventeen suitable polyvalent metals, with the compound tetrabutyl titanate being specifically disclosed.